Elix, daughter of Khione
by iezzern
Summary: Elix is a daughter of Khione. And she is obsessed with penguins. What happens when she meets Felix? the first chapter isn't about the ElixXFelix thing, but it's coming in chapter 2. suck at summary. well.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this fanfiction is about a daughter of Khione, if you didn't get that. If you want the information on her:**

**Name: Elix Snowhunter**

**Nickname: Lix, Elli **

**Age: 13 **

**Weapon: White dagger**

**Powers: ice and snow**

**Personality: short temper, but kind. **

**Fatal flaw: power **

**Hair: light blonde, almost white, with some darker blonde highlights. Her hair is Elsa from frozen-style **

**Eye color: light blue. Almost white **

**Skin tone: porcelain white **

**Godly Parent: Khione **

**Fav. Color: ice blue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Uncy Rick does **

**This happens after the GIANT war.**

**Okay I KNOW it stands that it's a crossover between Kane chronicles and PJO. **

**But just wait to the second chapter.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Percy and Jason sat in a sofa in the big-house and were watching Frozen.

Now they were discussing if Khione could do the same things as Elsa.

Suddenly they could hear the piano intro to "Let it go".

They stopped discussing and sat their eyes on the TV.

Suddenly Elix Snowhunter threw herself over the sofa, on Percy and Jason.

As Elsa sung, Elix sang with her.

"**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
not a footprint to be seen" **

Elix sang while she threw her arms out, to hit Percy in the nose.  
**"A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the queen"**

She continued, while sitting up and making a rainbow move with her hands.

Suddenly, the room got freezing.

"**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried"**

She sang and stood up while crushing Jason's toes. **  
**

"**Don't let them in; don't let them see  
be the good girl you always have to be"**

She sang while spinning around.

"**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know;  
well, now they know"**

She yelled and threw her arms in the air.

**"Let it go, let it go  
can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door"**

Ice shot out from her arms and hit Mr. D's collection of wine.****

"I don't care  
what they're going to say  
let the storm rage on,  
the cold never bothered me anyway"

She said and almost tripped in herself, because she had gotten the floor to be icy.

"**It's funny how some distance  
makes everything seem small  
and the fears that once controlled me  
can't get to me at all" **

She sang and jumped up on Percy's lap, while standing.

****

"It's time to see what I can do  
to test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free"

She sang and jumped over on Jason's lap, and Jason whimpered in pain.

**"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry**

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on"

She sang and jumped down on the floor on "here I stand".

The whole floor got changed into a skating-area.

While Elsa built her castle, Elix skated around and left ice everywhere.

"Please, Lix. Stop, it's freezing in here!" Jason yelled but Elix was too busy singing.****

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone" 

She yelled and opened the door.

**"Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway"**

She sang and slammed the door.

One hour later Annabeth and Piper walked in to find Jason and Percy looking like gigantic frost donuts.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So, what d'ya think?**

**PLEASE, review .**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So this is about when Felix and Elix meet.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**And BTW. Felix is now 13**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Felix**_

Felix was walking down Manhattan without any particular reason.

He was bored.

He wasn't allowed to bring penguins to Brooklyn house anymore.

Why didn't the others like them?

Well, Pingu once had bit Walt and Walt ended up on the infirmary for one week.

After that Felix wasn't allowed to take penguins to breakfast **or** hide them in his room.

It was so unfair!

When they told him he began to cry, Felix was sure he looked pathetic.

BUT IT IS **PENGUINS** WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!

It was December and the air was freezing.

He couldn't come back to Brooklyn house within an hour.

You see, Walt found a penguin in his closet and began to freak out.

Felix looked down so he didn't see the person in front of him.

He crashed into her and they both landed on the ground.

Felix got up fast and held out his hand to the girl.

She had light blonde hair, like white, with some darker highlights.

Her eyes were clear and light blue.

She wore a knee long coat that was ice blue.

Her dark blue jeans were ripped a little on her ankle.

She also had white boots with heels.

**(A/N: I think you know who this is)**

The girl began to yell at him.

"Είσαι ηλίθιος θνητός! Αυτό είναι το αγαπημένο μου τζιν!***1***". Felix didn't know what language she was yelling in and just stood there.

People on the street gave passing glances but nobody seemed to find this abnormally.

Well, there was this nine years old girl with this silver tiara and auburn hair that muttered "Stupid boy".

But otherwise no one seemed to bother.

"Φύγε μακριά μου τέρας σας! Γιατί ξέρω ένα τέρας, όταν βλέπω... Oh.***2***" the girl stopped screaming when she saw his face and she turned bright red.

"Um, sorry, 'bout that. I'm a little emotional" the girl said.

"A little?" Felix asked and raised an eyebrow.

_**Elix**_

I was prepared for ANYTHING.

A monster.

An angry mom.

An evil giant or titan.

But not cute boys with sweet, deep brown eyes and raven black, messy hair **(A/N: I don't know if he's described in the book. Just go with it!)**.

He was cute no doubt that, but I could feel the magic that was swinging around him.

"Um, I'm sorry I reacted that way, okay?" I said and tried to smile.

_Don't flip out, _I thought to myself.

"Okay, so" the cute boy said and looked at the ground.

"Why are you out here in the cold?" I asked him.

"I got thrown out of Brook…" he started to say, but stopped himself like it was private information.

"You got thrown out of Brooke? Who is that? A girl?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I meant to say Brooklyn House. It is the place where I live. We're a group of teenagers that like to study Egyptian gods" he started and my suspicious raised, "I got thrown out by Carter because I left a penguin in someone's closet". I got excited. "You like penguins to?" I asked. He nodded and I squealed.

People were throwing us weird looks.

"Maybe we should talk a little more in private" Felix said, and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Wanna grab a hot chocolate or something?" he asked and I nodded.

"Hot chocolate sounds good!"

Hey, I know my mom is the goddess of ice and everything.

But seriously? Who can resist hot chocolate?

_**Felix**_

Felix was nervous when they went in on Madam Hopp's hot chocolate corner. **(A/N: this is **_**not**_** a real place. I just needed to take something. But seriously, Madam Hopp's hot chocolate corner… that's a crazy name. And the worst part, I invented it!)**

This girl was _seriously_ pretty, but he could feel the magic that was in the air around her. _And_ he didn't even know what her name was.

They sat at a table in the corner and stared at each other.

"OH! So rude of me! My name is Elix" the girl said.

"Mine's Felix" Felix answered and laughed a bit along with Elix.

The waitress came with the hot chocolate.

Felix drank a bit and Elix giggled.

"What?" Felix asked confused.

"You have some chocolate there" she said and pointed on his cheek.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Felix could feel himself turning red.

_**Elix**_

What in Poseidon's underpants am I doing?

Well, I used to do that with my boyfriend before he…cheated on me with a stupid Aphrodite-chick.

I sat down again and looked down at the table.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"No need to say sorry" Felix whispered back.

"Okay, I need to tell something to you" I said and got ready for "the talk".

"Fine, I need to talk to you to"

I sighted and said "You know like, the Greek gods?"

"Yeah"

"Well, they're real"

Silence

"Ehm, it's the same situation with Egyptian gods" he answered.

"Oh, ehm, I don't think we're in the same situation. Like, the greek gods have _children" _I said.

"And the Egyptian gods…ehm…we, like, host them" Felix said, oh thank gods.

"So, who's your parent?" Felix asked

"Khione, the goddess of ice. My mom…she's very angry at me. The _giants _the grandparents of the gods were rising. And my mom joined them. She wanted me to join too. I didn't want to join. And now she hates me. She thinks I've betrayed her" I answered and sent him a little smile.

"Cool. Well, the first part. The last part was a little scary" Felix said and smiled back.

My cheeks went red.

He was so cute!

"Wanna go to Williamsburg Bridge, like, just random" he said.

I nodded.

This was going to take out a _lot_ of painful memories.

_**Carter**_

Felix had been out in over an hour.

I was worried for him.

I mean.

He's thirteen!

I ran to Amos for help.

"AMOS! Felix went out and he hasn't returned"

"Well, so go find him"

_**Annabeth**_

We searched everywhere around camp after Elix.

She was gone.

"It could be Khione" Piper said.

"NO! It couldn't have been her!" I said back.

"Williamsburg Bridge" Percy came in with.

"WHAT?" I and Piper yelled.

"She was at Williamsburg Bridge during the war. Today's the anniversary of the Titan war" Percy said.

"PERCY! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I yelled and we ran for the pegasi.

_**Felix**_

When they stopped at the middle of the bridge a single tear trickled down Elix' cheek.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"I-It was a war here three years ago, a-and my best friend Phoenix fell down right here from the pyramid-thingies" Elix answered. **(A/N: read the third chapter of "We miss you guys" and you'll understand. What is the pyramid thingies really called?)**.

Felix hesitated a bit but then he put his arms around her and comforted her.

_**Elix**_

He was holding me. **HE WAS HOLDING ME!** That made me love him even more.

"FELIX!" someone yelled I turned to see a boy coming running towards us.

"I take that is Carter" I said to Felix.

He nodded.

"ELIXIA!" I heard Annabeth yell.

"Your name is Elixia?" Felix asked.

"Yup. I just like to use Elix" I answered.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Annabeth and the boy said at the same time.

Oh Hades.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

***1*:** **Your stupid mortal! This was my favorite jeans!**

***2*: Get away from me you freak! Because I know a monster when I see... Oh.**

**Please review.**

**Bye!**

**~Iezzern~**


End file.
